Finding Ecstasy
by Sobakasu
Summary: It all starts out in a drinking game (a la Duo) and ends up as a nightmare for Quatre. Will Quatre recover? Will Trowa find out what's bothering Quatre? Will Quatre be saved from his raging emotions? R&R YAOI! 3X4 and 1X2!!! *completed*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Finding Ecstasy  
  
Author: Slasher Fiend  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Warning: YAOI! Q-man almost gets raped. I 'm sorry but next chapter (The last chapter) fixes everything.  
  
Disclaimer: Me wants Gundam wing, but Bandai keeps turning me away DAMNIT!  
  
Chapter 1: The Red Violin  
  
Duo would pay, one way or anther Duo would pay dearly for what he was going through. Quatre sat on the sofa surrounded by four very intoxicated gundam pilots. Wufei looked really drunk and at the moment was very very entertained at the prospect of blowing loose strands of his hair out of his face. Heero was dazed out and was currently staring at Duo hungrily. Duo on the other hand was the horny drunk Quatre thought he would be and was trying to well.get laid.  
  
Then there was Trowa. Man was he surprising. Trowa was a loud drunk. Here he was sitting beside Trowa watching a movie and Trowa was currently laughing at the fact that the main character was walking down the street. Then there was himself. He was the smart one, who got out of Duo's drinking game before he got drunk. But Wufei and Heero had some serious pride issues, and well Trowa was just bored just continued. So Quatre watched as the drinking game became a memory and was converted into a drinking frenzy. But now all the liquor, rum and vodka in the house were wiped clean. It was two o'clock when the movie ended and Quatre escorted the pilots back to their beds. First he took Wufei who was very easy. But then there was Duo who was now shirtless and starting to unbutton Heero's shirt. Quatre immediately pried Duo off Heero and took the American up to his room. He went back down to find a still dazed and confused Heero.  
  
"Ok Heero, let's get you to bed." Quatre breathed helping Heero get to his respective room. He went down stairs for the last time and stood in front of Trowa. Trowa blinked up at him. "Alright love, you're the only one left" Quatre said. "Your turn."  
  
"Sank ku Quatwa" Trowa slurred. Quatre smiled. Trowa looked cute drunk. Then again it didn't take much for Quatre to think Trowa was cute. The gorgeous clown had permanently stolen Quatre's heart. Quatre slung Trowa's arm across his shoulder and spanned his arm over Trowa's waist for support.  
  
"Ok, off we go" Quatre said  
  
They arrived at Trowa's room wit no problem other than the fact that Trowa was retelling Quatre the "story" He had just watched.  
  
"And.and finally the guy told the girl he loved her and you know what they did?" Trowa asked a joker grin plastered on his face.  
  
"No Trowa I have no idea" Quatre said opening Trowa's bedroom door and leading Trowa in. Trowa giggled.  
  
"They had SEX!" Trowa blurted in fits of giggles. Quatre blushed in embarrassment. Trowa's drunken personality was definitely interesting.  
  
"Yeah. um. good for them" Quatre said turning down Trowa's sheets and sitting Trowa down on the bed.  
  
"You know What Quatwa?" Trowa asked.  
  
"What Trowa" Quatre sighed as he helped the heavy arms pilot untie his shoes.  
  
"I wuv you Quatwa" Trowa said. " I fwell in wuv wit ju " Quatre froze. This gave Trowa enough time to throw Quatre on the bed and straddle him. He looked up into Trowa's eyes. The flash in Trowa's eyes was chilling, lust, and desire, lots of it. No. Trowa didn't love him. Trowa was drunk; he didn't know what he was doing. Quatre began to think of ways to get Trowa off him. All thought process immediately halted as Trowa gave Quatre a kiss. Quatre moaned into the kiss. No this was wrong. Quatre began to try and push Trowa off him. But Trowa was bigger and stronger than the Arabic boy. He just pinned Quatre's arms above the boys head. A primitive growl escaped Trowa's throat. Tears streaked down Quatre's face. This wasn't happening. Trowa ripped off Quatre's shirt open in one tear, taking the dog tags Quatre received from the Maugnacs along with the buttons. Wasn't this what Quatre wanted all this time? For Trowa to love him? For Trowa to make love with him? But none of it was true.  
  
"Trowa, please. stop" his voice cracked. Maybe he should go on with this; Temptation to be with Trowa was too great. Trowa began to attack Quatre's neck and a single digit made figure eights on his abdomen.  
  
"Shh.Quatre..I'm going to show you how much I love you" Trowa said as his mouth began to explore Quatre's Chest. A moan escaped Quatre's lips. This had to stop. He's be losing control at any moment. With all the strength he could muster he pulled Trowa off him. ..His shirt fell off his shoulders as he ran out of the room. Quatre ran as fast as he could he didn't know where he was going.  
  
He ended up in the Music room. He let out a sob as he collapsed onto the sofa. He weakly stood up and grabbed the violin. His emotions were raw and were projected in his music as he pulled the bow across the strings. The cry of the violin was enough to project exactly what he was feeling. Hurt, Betrayed, lost hope, and Heart Broken. Then anger and trepidation. Then regret and remorse. His emotions changed and he just let them all play together. He played and played until his raw fingers bled. The violin clattered to the floor and he just made it to the sofa to collapse and fall to sleep dried tear stains on his face.  
  
TBC  
  
I wonder what's gonna happen to Quatre.*sees pissed Trowa walking up* Uh- oh.*hide's in gundamium egg* Please.It get's better! I promise! DUM DUM DUM DUM! You like? Want more? I recommend you review! ^-^ I need at least two reviews for me to post the last chapter. ^-^ yes I'm evil and I bride people for reviews 


	2. Found

Title: Escaping Ecstasy  
  
Author: Slasher Fiend  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Warning: YAOI! Q-man almost gets raped. I 'm sorry but next chapter (The last chapter) fixes everything.  
  
Musing: Well, Here you are the final chapter! YAY! I was *supposed* to be working on Mistress Revolution, I just posted this at the random, I never thought people would like this lol ^-^ I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Thanks: Venus, Mlaine, Kate, ShadowDragon58, Rocky, Fabi-chan (You find out know!^-^) Shiva, Shella (we are all sadistic in some way anyways! Hehe) Natasha. And lastly to Laura (I love you hun! I needed a good beta reader THANK YOU!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rays of sunlight hit Quatre's limp form on the couch and eventually his eyes.He looked at the time 12 o'clock. The smell of coffee immediately caught Quatre's attention. Quatre grunted as he made his way to the kitchen. He found Duo leaving the kitchen sipping one cup of coffee and second in his opposite hand. Quatre eyed the cup cautiously. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Heero's whining and moaning over how he wants coffee, I told him to get his own but he refused to leave my bed." Duo sighed. Quatre blinked. Didn't he put Heero in his own bed?  
  
"I put you both in separate rooms." Quatre whispered. " How'd he get to your bed?"  
  
"He always sleep s with me, by the way Quatre, thanks for taking us up to bed, we were a little drunk" Quatre was in shock, Heero and Duo were together.A LITTLE drunk?! Duo saw Quatre's confused face.  
  
" Oh shit, we never told you? Sorry Cat " Duo said embarrassed. Quatre gave him a smile.  
  
"No don't stress out" He said politely heating up some tea for himself. Duo lookoed unsure. Quatre looked up to give Duo an empty smile and walked out onto the porch his tea at hand. He took a sip. It seemed even the coldest of hearts were finding love during this war. Quatre's chest felt as though it had collapsed in pain. How was he going to face Trowa now? Maybe he should ask Heero for a particularly long a difficult mission, solo. Then again he could just lock himself in his room. Quatre wistfully watched the sun rise higher into the sky. It was all fake for him now. He knew how beautiful the real sunrise was and he would never see a colony sunrise the same way.  
  
"What are you thinking about little one?" Trowa asked. Quatre immediately stiffenend, his guard was raised. Trowa winced. So something did happen last night. He had woken up to find Quatre's ripped shirt on the foot of his bed.  
  
"N.nothing, excuse me" Quatre said politely before quickly walking back into the safe house.  
  
"Quatre what have I done?" Trowa whispered. He could feel Quatre inside of him and the pain was almost unbearable. He had to remember what happened. He walked back to his room only to find himself infront of Quatre's door. He knocked. No answer. He knocked a second time.  
  
" Please Trowa, I'm busy. I need to be alone" Quatre's voice answered, it seemed so weak. Trowa sighed in resignation. What was he supposed to do when all he wanted was to take the sad Arabian into his arms and take away all the pain he most likely caused. His finger tips brushed the surface of the door as though hoping to still get across the door. Trowa walked back into his room when he unexpectedly stepped on something. He picked it up. They were Quatre's dog tags from the Maugnacs, They had hung decently against a chain that now was broken. How could THAT have broken? Oh no.flashes of the night before invaded Trowa's mind. No.  
  
//Shh. I'm going to show you how much I love you//  
  
\\ Trowa please..stop. you're drunk\\  
  
Trowa fell to his knees in shock. How could he have done such a thing? A knock on his door caught his attention.  
  
"Trowa. dude. Some thing seriously is wrong with Q-man. He just asked Heero for an undercover solo mission I have no idea what's going on" Duo said looking for Trowa to explain Quatre's reactions.  
  
"Why are you telling me?" Trowa asked coldly. He didn't deserve to even see let alone talk to Quatre after what he had done. Duo angrily snapped back.  
  
"HELLLLOOOO!! Quatre has absolutely gone Zero system on us, and you're wondering why I'm telling you?!....It's a SOLO mission, undercover, we never go undercover in less there are 2 per mission. He'll have no back up. He could DIE if he's caught" Duo argued desperately. Trowa seemed unmoved. " GOD DAMNIT! He's you're best friend! TALK to him! I have no Idea what's going on between you two. BUT! Whatever it is FIX IT! It's not worth Quatre's life! I'm not prepared to lose a great friend!"  
  
"Then why don't you talk to him if he's such a great friend?" Trowa threw back at Duo before his voice came in total whisper. "I don't deserve to even speak to him.I."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Duo's hand swung across Trowa's cheek. Trowa starred back in disbelief.  
  
"You may say you don't deserve him. but trust me. you shouldn't make him think you don't care. Don't make him think you would just let him die. I know from experience. I almost lost Heero with that approach. So TALK TO HIM!!" Duo growled anger hidden behind the tears that threatened to streak down his cheek. Trowa looked so confused but knew that he had to apologize. Duo was right, he couldn't just let thing go as they were. He stood up stiffly from his bed and walked down the hall to Quatre's door. He banged on Quatre's door.  
  
"I'm busy." Quatre said. Trowa could tell he was sad. He needed to fix this. He loved Quatre.  
  
"Quatre open the door" Trowa begged.  
  
"Trowa. please leave me alone, I'm really busy"  
  
"THIS WON'T TAKE." Trowa spat out before he realized he needed to take a different approach. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would. He took a deep breath before he tried again. "This won't even take five minutes" He said smoothly. The door opened quietly.  
  
"What is it Trowa?" Quatre asked calmly. Trowa walked into to find a mess of clothes in a bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trowa asked  
  
"I'll be leaving. I have a mission" Quatre whispered "Then I'm going to stay with the Maugnacs"  
  
"Quatre." Trowa said tightening his grip to realize he still held Quatre's dog tags. "Look I came here to return these to you" Trowa extended his hand holding the Chain. Quatre gently lifted them from Trowa's hand.  
  
"Thank you" Quatre's voice cracked.  
  
" I remember what happened last night" Trowa said. Quatre looked surprised and shocked. "I..I Shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry" Quatre turned so Trowa could not see the tears brimming in his eyes. " Please, tll me what's going on in that head of yours"  
  
"I wouldn't dare" Quatre said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to lose your friendship"  
  
"You could never lose my friendship. Please Tell me."  
  
"DAMNIT TROWA!" Quatre yelled "Get off the subject! I can't tell you because I don't want to lose your friendship! Just trust me and leave it at that!" Trowa was taken aback by Quatre's sudden snappiness.  
  
"Quatre please I want to know, I don't want you to hide anything. I want the old you back." Quatre turned to Trowa swiftly as he said:  
  
"I LOVE YOU TROWA!" Quatre screamed. "There! I told you! Now you can leave!"  
  
Quatre turned back to Trowa tears now falling freely down his face. STUPID! You weren't supposed to tell him that! How much of an idiot can yo be! Now you can never come back! He could never. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Wonderful" Towa whispered " Now I'm not drunk" He spun Quatre around " So now I can tell you the truth, I feel the same, I fell for you the moment I met you Quatre" Quatre began to cry.  
  
"Oh God Trowa!" Quatre let out embracing Trowa. "I love you so much!" Trowa welcomed the embrace before looking down into Quatre's eyes.  
  
"I know my Little One." Trowa said "I love you too" Trowa pulled Quatre into a kiss.  
  
"YEE HAW!" Duo cheered at the doorway a camcorder in his hands.  
  
"You didn't just record us right?" Quatre blushed.  
  
'Priceless footage is all right here, yea baby" Duo grinned patting the camcorder before running away from Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Yells and shouts of:  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"DUO get your ass over here!"  
  
"How much do you want?"  
  
And  
  
"SHUT UP! I HAVE A MIGRANE!" echoed through the safe house.  
  
The End ^-^  
  
Hope you all like the ending and if you didn't oh well Imagine a better one ^-^ please Review and tell me what you thought ^-^ PLEASE!!! I'm working on other stories if you're interested in my stuff. gods I 've got loads of stuff. So Make sure you check them out!! Thank you for Reading this story in the first place! ^-^ 


End file.
